Inuyasha Mia!
by Capt. Blue-Eyed Jane
Summary: Kagome dumped Inuyasha so that he could be happy with kikyo but she still loves him. goingto the roof she starts singing Mamma Mia! ONE SHOT! Inu


Inuyasha Mia

Inuyasha Mia!

By Capt. Blue-Eyed Jane

One Shot

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha Characters or the song Mamma Mia! From the musical.**_

_Italics: Song sung as background music_  
_**bold & italics: Kagome singing**_

**Bold & underline: Inuyasha singing**

Kagome watched the clock lazily tick away to the lunch bell, 5…4…3…2…1… _**BBBRRRIIINNNGG!!**_ Before the teacher could tell the students what was for homework everyone filed out the classroom. Kagome walked on a memorized path to her locker but she was elsewhere. Her mind was fogged over and it seemed that everything she did had no meaning to her anymore. She had reached her locker and had been staring at if for about five minutes now, when someone grabbed her sides. Shrieking and jumping a foot in the air, Kagome turned to see her friend Sango laughing, nearly crying in hysterics.

"Hope you're happy. Nearly scared me to death."

"Yeah but well worth it, you should've seen your face!!" Kagome glared at Sango but before she could say anything she was pushed out of the way by Kikyo who was arm in arm with her true love and every now and then Kagome wishes that she didn't…let him go. She watched them for a moment.

_I was cheated by you  
And I think you know when.  
So I made up my mind, it must come to an end  
Look at me now, will I ever learn?_

"Hey Kagome!" a voice snapped Kagome out of her vision it was Kouga, one of her close friends who had been yearning for a little more then friendship before and (even more so) after her split up with Inuyasha. She looked up and gave him a small smile.

"Hey Kouga,"

"Hey Kagome I was wondering if you wanted to see _I Am Legend_ after school today my cousin gave me free tickets and-" but she couldn't hear the rest of whatever Kouga was talking about her mind was only focused on Inuyasha talking with Bankoustu and laughing at whatever he had just said and Kagome found that she was smiling to, just seeing him. Then something startled her as she got this funny feeling from the pit of her stomach-

_  
I don't know how but I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul_

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
_

She looked down at her stomach and then back up to See Inuyasha looking at her and her heart skipped a beat.

_One more look and I forget everything_

"Sorry I have to go!!" and without looking back at her friends she dashed up the nearest set of stairs, she flung herself around the railing and dashed up another flight of the stairs.

_Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My My, just how much I've missed you?_

Inuyasha frowned as Kagome disappeared behind another student; he looked around for a few moments but was brought to look at Kikyo, she had a worried face on in a smile and he smiled back giving her a peck on the lips. Inuyasha turned to leave but before he did he threw a quick glance back at Kagome's locker before walking for the front door. He was taking Kikyo to one of the most posh restaurants that just opened in Tokyo: _Mademoiselle Moiré_.

"Hey Inu-kun, let's have romantic lunch up on the roof top!" Inuyasha quirked his eyebrow at her,

"I thought you wanted to go to _Mademoiselle Moiré,_ you said that-"

"That was yesterday, my friend Kari told me that the service was horrible-"

"It's a five star restaurant!!"

"Yeah, but…please Inu-kun?!" Kikyo put on her big puppy-dog eyes and Inuyasha caved.

"Oh alright…"

_  
Yes, I've been broken-hearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I should not have let you go_

Kagome threw the door open and rays of the sun pored down on her face and brightened her mood already. She looked out onto the roof and smiled, above, alone and … still thinking of him. Kagome remembered when his golden yellow eyes looked at her proudly, but Kagome knew that he was looking at someone else when he did, and so she had to let him go……but…

_**I was angry and sad when I knew we through,  
I can't count all the times that I've cried over you,**_  
_**Look at me now, will I ever learn  
I don't know how  
But I suddenly loose control  
There's a fire within my soul.  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything**_

_**w-o-o-o-h**_

Kagome walked to the rail and sang to the sky, not caring that whoever was on the school grounds would be able to hear her-

Kikyo and Inuyasha walked up the stairs to see that the door of the rooftop was already open, and a melodic voice floated through the air-

_**Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My, my, just how much I've missed you?**_

Inuyasha and Kikyo walked onto the roof and blinked as the sun blinded them to see Kagome singing. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard her soft wondrous voice, _and no offence to Kikyo_. He thought, but he really missed kagome's voice.

_**  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I should not have let you go**_

Sighing Kagome turned around and when she saw them she instantly froze, her mouth opened and closed several time without anything coming out when finally:

"what the hell are you doing here?" then she thought it wasn't the best thing to say as she started to blush looking at him, "I mean, well, I'd love to stay and chat but I got to go and clean out my: handbag…or something" and fumbled as she raced fro the door running down the stairs. They looked after her in a little bit of shock, but Kikyo broke it.

"I was expecting someone beautiful to be singing that song not her" she sneered, Inuyasha looked back and whispered

"She is beautiful, still Kagome"

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything_

Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My, my, just how much I've missed you?  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know  


Kagome pushed open the front doors of the school grateful that she was away from the rooftop, Sango, Kouga, Miroku and Kilala were waiting for her near the bike racks and she walked over to them, throwing one last glance at the cocky silver-haired golden eyed demon that had stolen her heart and was shocked to see that he was looking back at her too and at the say time whey both sung under their breath:

_**My my, I should not have let you go…**_

Yay! I just thought of this when I was driving home from the orthodontist and the song came on the radio! I hope you all liked it!!  
R&R!

Ciao, ciao

Capt. Blue-Eyed Jane


End file.
